Gifts
by FadedPromise
Summary: A Christmas tale in my Lukeverse. This takes place the year after my story "Carols". It will help if you've read that first but not entirely necessary.


Miss Beverly Turner looked over her class of seven- and eight-year-olds. She loved teaching this age group: they were mostly eager to learn and enthusiastic about everything. She was looking forward to what they would come up with for her latest assignment.

"You all know what holiday is coming up, don't you?" she asked them.

"Christmas!" they all shouted with excitement.

"That's right, and every year the school has our Christmas pageant. Each class contributes to it," she explained. "Your parents will all be invited to watch."

"What are we going to do, Miss Turner?" Mary Ann Simpson asked. Mary Ann had a great deal of self-confidence and often acted as self-appointed spokesperson for the entire class.

"Mister Fay's class always does the Nativity play, with Joseph and Mary being turned away at the inn and having to stay in the stable, and the Wise Men coming to visit the baby Jesus." She watched the children all nod and was glad to see they all knew the story.

"Well, after the Wise Men leave, we will be the shepherds that come to see the newborn baby. And each of you will bring a present that you think the Holy Family will like. Something from your family to Mary and Joseph and the baby."

She knew that some of her pupils came from poor families so she hastened to assure them all. "Whatever you bring, it will just be for show. You'll be able to take it home with you afterwards. What you'll do is each one of you will take it up to the students from Mister Fay's class who are playing Joseph and Mary. You'll announce what it is you're giving them and why you think they would like it. Do you think you can do that?"

"But how do we know what to bring?" asked Owen Fletcher.

"That's for you to decide," she told the boy and the rest of her class. "You look around at home and think about what these people might need, far from home and staying in a stable with a newborn baby."

She looked out over the classroom to make sure they all understood. Several seemed to be trading ideas, she noted. One child, Luke Blake, seemed lost in thought. He was a bright, creative child, and she looked forward to seeing what he came up with.

"On Friday I'll meet separately with each of you and you can tell me what you've decided so we can arrange the order that you'll present your gifts on the day of the pageant, all right? Now, let's move on to our maths."

* * *

Jean finished up her city council business as quickly as she could, stuffed all her papers into the oversized handbag that served as her briefcase, then hurried over to the school to meet Luke when he came out. Usually on days like this Lucien would pick up their son, but he was in Bendigo for the day, testifying at a trial.

She arrived at the school just as the pupils began to emerge. She couldn't help the smile that overtook her as she spotted her boy coming through the door. Whether it had been just a few minutes or much longer since she's last seen him, the sight of Luke always made her heart sing at this unexpected miracle that had come to them. Often he would be chatting with his classmates, but today Luke looked thoughtful as he walked toward her. The hug he gave her was just as exuberant as ever, though, so whatever occupied his thoughts did not seem to be a bad thing.

He held out a paper to her. "Hi, Mum. This is about the Christmas pageant," he announced.

She glanced at it, noting the date and time. Hopefully she and Lucien could both be there. "Do you have a part in it?" she asked.

Luke nodded. "We're all going to be shepherds. We have to bring gifts to Joseph and Mary and the baby Jesus," he told her.

"That sounds exciting," said Jean. "What gift do you get to bring?"

"I don't know yet." He explained the concept to her. "So we should bring something from home, but I can't decide what to bring. Kevin is bringing a lamb from their farm. Margaret is bringing a chicken. Those are good presents, but we don't have anything like that at home."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Jean assured him.

"Maybe I could ask Dad," Luke suggested.

"Yes, your father could probably come up with something clever," said Jean, "but I think this is your assignment. If you're really stuck, we can help you, but give yourself a chance to come up with your own idea first, all right?"

"All right," Luke sighed. He was quiet for the trip home, still thinking about his gift for the pageant.

Over dinner he remained quieter than usual. When Lucien had arrived home Luke had explained the project to him, hoping his father might volunteer a suggestion, but he only encouraged the boy to think about it for himself.

And so he continued pondering. From time to time he would set down his fork and look around the kitchen, studying the items he could see.

Finally he sighed. "I don't know what kind of gift they would want," he said forlornly.

"I think you're being too literal," said Lucien.

When Luke looked puzzled, he explained, "I suspect you should think of something that's important to you. For instance, the Wise Men brought gifts that were valuable to them but not necessarily very useful to Joseph and Mary and their baby. What did they bring, do you remember?"

"Gold, frankincense and myrrh," Luke recited dutifully. "I know what gold is, but not those other things."

Jean spoke up. "Frankincense is, well, a kind of incense. It gives off a pleasant odour when it's burned in church services. And myrrh is made into an ointment, like an oil."

"Actually, both frankincense and myrrh are made from the resin of different trees," Lucien added, "but the important thing here is that neither of them would be of much use to a poor family, would they? But they were valuable to the three kings, the Wise Men, so that's what they gave as gifts."

"I always thought they should have asked their wives for suggestions," Jean sniffed. "I'm sure Mary would have preferred something a bit more practical."

"Like nappies and a serviceable pram?" Lucien said, winking.

"Exactly," said Jean.

"Do we have nappies or a pram I could use?" asked Luke hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," said Jean. "Keep thinking."

After dinner Luke was still lost in thought. Lucien turned on the phonograph so they could all listen to holiday music. "To help you think," he told Luke with a smile.

The boy nodded. He always enjoyed hearing music. After a few minutes he turned to his mother, looking hopeful. "Mum, maybe you could make some scones for me to bring. Or shortbread. Mary and Joseph must have been hungry if they were poor, don't you think?"

"I'm sure they were, but if I make them, wouldn't that be my gift instead of yours?" Jean asked him gently.

"Oh. I suppose," said Luke, clearly disappointed.

"I'll tell you what," said Jean. "After school tomorrow I'll help _you _make some shortbread. If you can't think of anything better, that can be your gift. And if you do think of something else, then you can bring it to school to share with your classmates."

"It's a deal," said Luke, relieved that he would have _something _to take to school.

"But that means you should keep thinking of something more personal to you," Lucien reminded him.

"I will," said Luke. At least the pressure was off now.

* * *

The next day Luke hurried out of school, eager to begin making shortbread. Jean was a bit less enthusiastic, already picturing the disaster area her kitchen would soon resemble. She supposed, though, that if his father had learned to make scones under Evelyn Toohey's tutelage, she ought to be able to help Luke manage shortbread.

After changing out of his school uniform, he was ready to start. The step stool he used when helping with the dishes was just high enough to allow him to work at the kitchen table. The flour and sugar canisters were there waiting for him, and the butter was softening. The oven was lit and set to the correct temperature. All was in readiness.

"What do I do, Mum?" he asked eagerly.

"Start with the butter," she told him.

As she had expected, soon flour had dusted the entire table, and many other surfaces as well, but before long the biscuits were in the oven and Luke was helping her clean up the mess he'd created, although she had to keep him from opening the oven door to check on their progress several times.

By the time Lucien arrived home for dinner, the biscuits were finished. Luke showed them off proudly, and all three of them sampled one, to make sure they tasted as good as they looked.

To Luke it tasted just fine, but he waited for the stamp of approval from his parents.

"Very good," said Jean with a smile. "I'll make a baker of you yet."

"Dad?" Luke prompted.

"Maybe I should have another one, just to be sure," Lucien said, his eyes twinkling.

"Daaad..."

"They're almost as good as your mother's, and that's high praise indeed," Lucien proclaimed. "Well done, son."

"Thanks," said Luke proudly.

"I'm sure your classmates will enjoy them," said Jean. "Now have you given much thought to your real gift for the pageant? You have to tell Miss Turner tomorrow, don't you?"

"I've been thinking and thinking," said Luke.

"Keep at it," Lucien encouraged. I'm sure you can come up with something creative."

After dinner, once again they listened to music, this time on the wireless. Christmas carols filled the room as Luke and Lucien sat together over the story they were currently reading together while Jean worked her way through the new proposals that were under consideration by the city council.

Just as Lucien reached the part where Jacob Marley's ghost appeared, Luke exclaimed, "I know the perfect gift to bring!"

"Oh?" said Jean.

Luke nodded eagerly. "But I need your help, Dad. Can you?"

"Yes, of course," Lucien quickly agreed.

"Hadn't you better find out what it is first?" Jean asked her husband, but they both knew it didn't matter. They both knew he would do just about anything for their boy.

When Luke told them his idea, Lucien was ready to start immediately. Jean insisted it could wait until after school the following day. It was nearly Luke's bedtime. Both father and son gave her identical pleading looks, but Jean knew if they started tonight, Luke would never get to sleep. In fact, she couldn't be sure which of them was more excited.

* * *

Miss Turner had hoped the pageant would inspire her pupils to be creative, but as each of them came up to her desk to whisper their gift so she could write it down, she was dismayed by the repetition. The children from farms were bringing animals, lambs and chickens mostly. A pen of some kind would have to be arranged to hold the livestock.

The children who lived in town had opted for food for the most part. At least it was mainly veg rather than meat, so no refrigeration was required.

Mary Ann Simpson had decided on one of her mother's tiaras, a crown for the King of Kings, as she put it. Not bad, Miss Turner decided, something different, at least.

She had nearly given up hope for anything truly creative when Luke Blake marched to the front, a big smile on his face. She thought she would be very disappointed if his gift was yet another head of cabbage. She was not disappointed in the least.

"That's excellent," she told him. "Are you sure you can manage it?"

"My dad's helping me," he said confidently, as though that insured success. He handed her a note from his father.

"Yes, we can arrange that," she told him after reading the doctor's request. "All right, Luke, I think I'll have you go last, after all the others. You can close the pageant. What do you say?"

"Yes, Miss Turner," he agreed.

"Work hard now, so you'll be ready."

"I will," he promised.

* * *

On the day of the pageant, Miss Turner spent a great deal of time wrangling chickens, lambs and children. By the time it was nearly over, she was almost sure she would need to come up with a new idea for next year's pageant.

They were getting close to the end when the very handsome Doctor Blake approached her. He was older than most of the parents, but Miss Turner still felt her heart do a little flutter when he smiled at her. He certainly had lovely eyes, she thought.

"Hello, Doctor," she said. "Everything's ready for you." She pointed toward the old upright piano they used for school assemblies.

"Thank you, Miss Turner," he replied. "First rate job you're doing here."

She felt herself blushing under his praise. "We do our best," she managed to murmur. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have one more student, and then Luke."

"Don't let me keep you," he said.

As she went to get Owen and his carrots headed off toward the "Holy Family" she thought what a lucky woman Mrs. Blake must be.

* * *

Jean sat in the audience with the other parents as she watched little Owen Fletcher present the girl playing Mary with a bunch of carrots and announce that they were his favourite veg.

"Mary", better known as young Jane Sanders, had brought in her infant brother to play the Christ child, and so far he had been surprisingly well-behaved. Jean hoped he would continue to be so through Luke's contribution to the pageant.

When Owen had scurried out of the limelight it was Luke's turn. Jean saw Lucien slide onto the piano bench. As he played the opening chords, the audience fell quiet and turned expectantly toward where each of the children had begun their trek toward the stage.

Luke stepped out wearing the shepherd's outfit she had made for him. He had a children's size snare drum hung from his neck by a strap Jean had covered in sheepskin to make it softer. He wielded the drumsticks with confidence after many hours of practice with his father. Lucien insisted the boy had a real talent.

As Luke began his walk toward the Nativity scene, he started to sing in his clear, high voice while playing the drum.

"_Come, they told me, parumpumpumpum_

_A newborn king to see parumpumpumpum_

_Our finest gifts we bring parumpumpumpum _

_To lay before the King parumpumpumpum_

_rumpumpumpum rumpumpumpum"_

Jean's eyes filled with tears as she watched her precious little boy perform the song perfectly. Exactly on cue, Jane nodded that he should play for the babe.

Jean held her breath that the little Sanders infant wouldn't spoil the moment by crying, but Luke finished the song without incident. Then, just before the applause could start, he turned to spot Jean and called out, "Mum, he really _did_ smile at me!"

Laughter and clapping erupted in equal measure, and Luke took a formal bow. Jean's eyes met Lucien's, which were equally damp with tears of pride in this precious miracle that was their son.

When he found them afterwards, Jean hugged him extravagantly. "You were brilliant!" she told Luke.

"Thanks," he said. "Dad, _now _will you teach me to play the drums_?"_


End file.
